Learning to write
by Hiccstridforever
Summary: I just realised we've never seen Astrid write, but she's an amazing fighter. This was just a little idea I had. Want to know what it's about? Read to find out. Don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1: I was never taught

**Hi, this is a kind of one shot thing except it has two chapters. It should have plenty of fluff. Let me know what you think. Read and reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.**

**Chapter one: I was never taught.**

(Hiccups POV)

The Thawfest games were coming up and I was taking measurements for a new lighter saddle and tail for Toothless. Astrid had also come to help me. Astrid was standing next to my desk waiting for a job while I measured the length of a section of Toothless' tail.

"Astrid," I called still measuring."Can you write down on the paper on the desk tail half one, 2 meters? Thanks."

"Ummm..."

"What?" I asked turning to face her.

"I can't." She looked down at her fiddling hands

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I Don't know how..."

She still didn't look at me. I slowly got up and walked over to her, taking her hands in mine.

"Um okay. Why don't you know? Everybody can write."

"I never learnt."

"Why?"

"Can we not talk about this please." She said pulling her hands out of mine and turned away leaning on the desk.

"No, tell me why?"

I spun her around and took her hands in mine once again. She began to cry as she spoke.

"Dad wanted me to be a fighter not a writer. That's what he always said. Mum tried to teach me to write but dad got angry so she didn't. All I was ever taught was to kill."

"No don't cry, it's ok that you didn't learn, its not your fault. I will teach you." I said smiling.

"No you don't have-"

"I will. Starting now. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I felt stupid. Your always writing and I thought if you knew I couldn't you would reject me."

"Don't be silly. I love you." I said taking her face in my hand and guiding her ls to mine.

I could taste the salt from her tears on her lips but I kissed them away. When she finally stopped crying we broke apart.

"When other kids were learning to write, dad was teaching me to kill dragons." She continued.

"We will start slow. But don't worry I will have you writing soon enough. But that means you'll have to spend more time with me." I winked.

"Well that can't be that bad."

We both laughed.

**Haha I said it was short. The second chapter should be longer. But as I said it sort of a one shot. however I am glad you all enjoy my other stories! Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter2:learning and getting distracted

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will be much longer.**

**Chapter 2: learning and getting distracted.**

Yesterday Astrid revealed to me she didn't know how to write. I was completely surpirised at first but now that I thought about it, it actually makes sense. I've never seen Astrid write. How did I not notice she has never written anything? Today I was going to start teaching her. I would get her writing if it was the last thing I did.

Astrid walked into the forge and stood at the door. She announced her presence.

"Hi."

"Your here. Ok so first things first you need to learn how to hold a pencil correctly."

I led her over to the desk and she sat down. I handed her my charcoal pencil.

"Your right handed aren't you."

"Yea."

"Ok so put this finger here, and this one here and there you go!" I said guiding her hand to hold the pencil properly. "Now write the letter A."

Astrid began to draw the letter that I had shown her. Her hand was unsteady and the letter that she drew was shall we say... Just legible. But what do you expect, it was a start.

She started writing a B and then a C and so on. When she had finally written all of the letters of the alphabet I taught her to write her name.

"Ok it's A, S, T-"

"I know how it's spelt. I just can't write." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Ok, Ok."

"So what do you think?" She asked pointing to her writing proudly.

She had a huge grin on her face. I looked at the squiggles on the page. They were just readable.

"Well... It's a start." I said smiling back at her.

"Thank you."

"It's ok-"

"No really, thank you. No one has ever cared this much for me. I'm so happy that I'm actually starting to do this."

"Im proud of you, I always am." I said taking her hand in mine.

She dropped the pencil and moved the paper off the desk As she wrapped her hands around my neck. I lent in to her kissing her softly. The kiss slowly deepened. Astrid repositioned herself so she was sitting on the desk.

I shuffled closer to her, but never once did our lips part. I ran my hands up and down her waist as she wrapped her legs around mine pulling us impossibly closer. Teaching Astrid to write was completely forgotten as we continued to get carried away.

We could have stayed like that forever. Forgotten the dragons, the other vikings. But of course that would never happen. We were innturupted.

"Um..."

Gobber had come to the forge.

Astrid and I spun around quickly to face the blacksmith.

"You know you two, my forge isn't your little love bunker."

"Sorry Gobber." I said scratching the back of my neck.

I felt my face and neck go red. I wasn't the only one. I looked over at Astrid, she was also bright red.

"We should get back to writing." I said spinning away from Gobber.

"Um... Yea."

I picked up the pencil and the paper that had been knocked to the floor during out little make out session and placed it in front of Astrid. She picked up the pencil and began to write her name again.

"Well," Gobber continued. "I am gonna go get some metal from the back room and I don't expect to come back to... That again." He said laughing as he walked away.

By the end of the day Astrid's writing had gotten a little bit neater. She still needed a lot more practise. we walked slowly towards Astrid's home.

"So, should I come back tomorrow?"

"Well the more you practise the sooner you will be able to write." I replied.

"And maybe we won't get interrupted by Gobber tomorrow." She winked.

"Hope so."

That copped me a punch in the arm.

"Thank you Hiccup, really I mean it." She said smiling.

"No problem milady."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

She quickly kissed me on the cheek and ran into her house. I spun around to head home when I suddenly heard my name called. I turned back to the door and saw Astrid's head poking out.

"Um... Would you um... Like to c-come in for dinner? Mum made some extra for you."

"Yea ok, that would be great thanks."

I walked into the Hofferson house when an amazing smell hit me.

"What ever that is it smells great." I smiled at Mrs. Hofferson

"You probably don't get many motherly cooked meals do ya lad?"

"No, not with dads cooking skills." I joked.

"Astrid dear. Go get the chief would ya. Invite him for dinner to."

Astrid went out the door and came back with my father. We all talked at the table and the first thing that was said was by Astrid.

"Mum, today Hiccup started teaching me to write. It was great! I wrote my name and..." She continued. "We're doing it again tomorrow." She had a huge smile on her face.

"Thats great dear." Mrs. Hofferson said taking a sip from her mug.

Dad smiled at me

**Hope you enjoyed it! It was a one shot as i said. I hope it was good haha. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. **

**I was thinking about making it a long story. If you want me to turn this into a story write it in a review. :)**


End file.
